


Story # 3

by Banbury



Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Snail mail...
Series: A Thousand Ways to Meet You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - card(s) prompt





	Story # 3

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days - Prompt: Cards

Blair nearly dropped the pile of mail shouldering his way into his newly-rented apartment that was still piled with boxes of books, clothes and various knick-knacks he somehow acquired along the way. 

He dropped the mail onto the coffee table in front of the old-fashioned fireplace and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. He was hungry, but decided first thing to deal with the mail that consisted mainly of financial letters and papers from the university. 

Blair swiftly divided the pile into two - one he needed to look through thoroughly and the other he dropped into the basket with kindling. There were only a handful of early-arrived Christmas cards.

Blair leafed them thoughtfully. A couple were from his fellow archaeologists he met while on digs. There was one from his music teacher he stroke unusual friendship with in sixth grade in New York. One was from his aunt and uncle.

The last one was quite strange. It was addressed from somebody called Richard to one Jim. Blair shrugged trying to understand how it got there. There were some pleasantries and congratulations on the promotion and Christmas wishes in the letter, but it was difficult to read because of quite bad penmanship, but mostly because of a lot of stamps on the back and front stated the change of address. The card apparently dated several years back and Blair spent half an hour trying to follow its progress.

It went the whole way from New York to Texas, to Seattle, to Key West, to San Francisco, to Chicago… There were couple of the names Blair couldn’t get right though the last one was stamped on the more or less clear place and stated his own new address.

Blair looked at it somehow stupefied, then shook his head. He decided to leave it here, on his mantelpiece like a “hello” from the Universe. He took last glance at the card with a lovely albeit poorly visible Christmas tree with a cat and a dog underneath and thought that it might be interesting to meet this elusive Jim and hand the card to have a good laugh and a pint of beer over it.


End file.
